


Не смей больше лгать

by sverhanutaya



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Brother Feels, Childhood Memories, Drabble, During Canon, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Hurt/Comfort, Lies, Memories, One Shot, POV, POV First Person, POV Male Character, Possibly Pre-Slash, Pre-Slash, Recovered Memories, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 04:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18203687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sverhanutaya/pseuds/sverhanutaya
Summary: Теперь я вспомнил, я наконец-то вспомнил: в ту ночь по твоему лицу тоже стекала вода. В ту ночь дождя не было.





	Не смей больше лгать

С удивлением провожаешь взглядом отброшенную мной катану и вновь смотришь только на меня.  
Природа не подстраивается под чьи-либо желания — её циклы идут своим чередом, что бы ни происходило на земле. Нашу встречу под открытым небом застал проливной холодный дождь.  
Крупные капли ударяются о твой перечёркнутый протектор, разбиваясь на более мелкие, которые стекают по твоему лицу. Некоторые из них цепляются за длинные тёмные ресницы, чтобы, повиснув на самых кончиках, быть сорванными гравитацией вниз; другие создают обманчивое впечатление, скатываясь с уголков твоих глаз. Теперь я вспомнил, я наконец-то вспомнил: в ту ночь по твоему лицу тоже стекала вода. В ту ночь дождя не было.  
  
Брат, ты солгал. Ты мне солгал тогда и не переставал держать во лжи до сегодняшнего дня. Довольно. Я больше не маленький ребёнок, которого ты сможешь задурить. Я больше не тот, кто доверял своему нии-сану безоговорочно и беззаветно, кто поверил твоим словам даже после того, как ты перебил ВСЕХ. Я больше тебе не верю, и потому ты расскажешь мне, как всё было  _на самом деле._  Тебе  _придётся_  всё мне рассказать.  
  
Ты всегда был таким далёким для меня, но это придавало мне сил. Угнаться за тобой, удивить тебя, убить тебя… А теперь, когда между нами буквально полшага и я ощущаю на своем лице твоё дыхание, мне едва хватает сил не упасть к твоим ногам. Я устал, я смертельно устал тебя ненавидеть. Аники, я хочу, чтобы всё закончилось…  
  
Рефлекторно вздрагиваю от твоей руки, протянутой к моему лицу. Я этого не хотел. Я никогда не избегал твоих прикосновений. В детстве, когда ты подзывал меня, я знал, что не обнимешь, а снова тыкнешь в лоб, как ты всегда это делал, но всё равно я счастливо бежал тебе навстречу. И даже в тот раз, когда ты меня избивал, когда в твоей хватке ломались мои кости, когда был вжат тобой в стену — я не сильно старался вырваться.  
  
На долю секунды твоя рука застывает в сантиметре от моей щеки. Не думая, накрываю её своей рукой и приближаю до конца, смежая веки. Ты такой тёплый, нии-сан. Я и забыл.  
  
— Что теперь, Саске?  
  
Тепло и мягкость твоей руки на моей щеке и в моей ладони. Бархат твоего голоса, вкладывающего непосильно много в один простой вопрос. Тонкий запах моего нии-сана, смешанный с запахом дождя, тревожащий запрятанную в самых глубоких глубинах память о чём-то далёком, щемяще нежном и невыразимо сладком. Медленно открываю глаза, в которых больше нет кроваво-чёрного паттерна моей ненависти. Что теперь? Если бы я убил тебя, спросить меня об этом было бы некому, но всё равно вопрос сам витал бы передо мной в воздухе.  _Что теперь?_  Я не думал о том, что будет, когда я отомщу. Я не думал о том, что буду делать дальше, если сам переживу этот день. Попытаться найти в жизни новую цель? Какой в этом смысл, если бы я собственными руками уничтожил сам смысл своего существования. Нам лучше умереть вместе, подвести красную черту в истории клана Учиха.  
  
Но я смотрю на твоё лицо и не представляю, как смог бы погасить свет в этих глазах. В этих глазах, в которых столько невысказанного. В этих глазах, которые плакали в ту ночь. Расскажи мне всё, Итачи. И пусть нас обоих поразит молнией, если ты солжёшь мне ещё раз.


End file.
